


Anon Prompt

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [32]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous on Tumblr said:<br/>I love your stories! Could you write something about C&D owning the same (or very similar looking) pair of glasses, but the lenses are different and one of them accidentally taking the other's pair to interview and realise when it's too late? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anon Prompt

Chris woke up exactly two minutes before his alarm rang, managing to unlock his phone and shut off the ringer.

He laid his head back down on his pillow, turning to his side to make sure he didn’t wake Darren up. His boyfriend barely had enough sleep as it was, and Chris didn’t want to contribute to the problem. That’s why he resisted the urge to kiss him at that moment.

Instead, he got off the bed as carefully as he could, and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the next session of audio recording for his book. He put on one of Darren’s old shirts and walked toward the front door, going through a mental checklist in his head. 

_‘Keys. Check.’_  
‘Wallet. Check.’  
‘Cough drops. Check.’  
‘Glasses. Glasses?’

Chris racked his brain trying to remember where he’d last kept his glasses. Chris glanced at the coffee table in search of his spectacles. Darren had been watching TV, while Chris was going through some e-mails. And then Darren reached over and not-so-casually kept his hand on Chris’ thigh, and Chris had shoved the laptop aside and…

 _‘There!’_ Chris cheered internally, finding the pair of glasses on the floor, and hanging them on his t-shirt’s collar before exiting the house.

* * *

“Okay, Chris, you ready?” the technician called from outside the recording booth. 

“Yeah,” Chris said, giving a thumbs-up in response. 

Chris put on his glasses and immediately realized something was wrong. He took them off, rubbed his eyes, and tried again. His words on the transcript in front of him became even blurrier than before. He looked through the lenses and noticed that everything else that was visible before automatically became unclear. 

_‘Shit,’_ Chris thought, taking the pair off. _‘These are Darren’s.’_

“Everything okay?’ Chris heard from outside the booth.

“Um?” Chris coughed nervously. “Is it okay if I can make a call? I think  I’ve forgotten my glasses.”

“Uh? You’re holding them?” 

“No these are…” Chris stopped himself, before immediately saying, “These are an old pair.”

“Okay? I’ll see you back here in twenty minutes?”

“That would be great. Thank you so much.”

Chris quickly pulled out his phone and gave Darren a call, unhappy that he’d wake him up despite all his efforts not to do so.

“Mornin’,” Darren said gruffly on the other end of the line. 

“Hey, Dare. Sorry for waking you up, but I need you to do me a favor.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Darren replied. “How may I assist you today?”

Chris smiled and said “I need you to find my glasses and get them to me as soon as you can. I’m at the recording studio and I’m basically useless without them.”

“Where’d you last see them?” Darren said as Chris heard him shuffling around.

“You know what? I think have an extra pair in one of the kitchen drawers.”

After a moment of silence, Darren said “Yup. Found them.”

“Great. I’ll text you the address.”

* * *

Darren arrived in just under fifteen minutes to the studio. Chris told him to come by the rear entrance and greeted him there. 

“I think I broke about six traffic laws just to get here,” Darren said. 

“I didn’t say you had to get here quickly,” Chris said, trying to recall their conversation.

“I could hear the urgency in your voice,” 

“You know it’s your fault that I couldn’t find my glasses in the first place.”  Chris accused. 

“What?” Darren responded, but then cheekily grinned, “Ohh…right. I accept the blame. But it wasn’t my idea to get almost identical frames.”

“You looked hot in them,” Chris shrugged, putting on the correct pair. 

“I’ll see you at home, okay?” Darren said, turning around to leave.

Chris stopped him by grabbing his hand and giving Darren a small kiss. “Yeah,”

“By the way, I heard you rehearsing that ‘ _Goosey-Loosey_ ’ line last night. Try not to laugh during the ‘ _Cocky-Locky_ ’ one this time.”

“Damn it, Darren!” 


End file.
